


Melt me slowly down like chocolate

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex and Chocolate, Sex on Furniture, Valentine's Day
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: L’unica illuminazione nella stanza era dovuta alle luci provenienti da fuori, ma anche nella penombra poteva vedere chiaramente che il fidanzato non aveva niente addosso.“Chii, che cosa diavolo stai facendo?”“Buon San Valentino, Yuuyan”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Melt me slowly down like chocolate

**_ \- Melt me slowly down, like chocolate -  _ **

Yuya non vedeva l’ora di tornare a casa.

Era stata una giornata semplicemente massacrante per lui.

Registrazioni, prove e alla fine un’intervista con i BEST.

Si erano accavallati troppi impegni, ed era da quel pomeriggio che lui aveva cominciato a non desiderare altro che poter finalmente rincasare per riposarsi.

Non appena messo piede in casa tuttavia, si rese conto che c’era qualcosa che non andava.

Dopo le prove, Chinen gli aveva detto che sarebbe rientrato subito; invece l’appartamento era immerso nell’oscurità, come se non ci fosse nessuno.

Poggiò distrattamente il cellulare e le chiavi sul mobile all’ingresso, andando verso il salotto. Fu a quel punto, dopo aver fatto pochi passi nella stanza, che si sentì abbracciare per i fianchi.

“Bentornato.” sentì Chinen mormorargli, ed ebbe bisogno di tutto il suo autocontrollo per non lanciare un urlo, dovuto alla sorpresa.

“Yuri!” esclamò, voltandosi verso di lui.

L’unica illuminazione nella stanza era dovuta alle luci provenienti da fuori, ma anche nella penombra poteva vedere chiaramente che il fidanzato non aveva niente addosso.

Deglutì, scansandosi leggermente.

“Chii, che cosa diavolo stai facendo?” gli domandò, cercando di mantenere il sangue freddo, per quanto gli fosse possibile.

Vide il più piccolo sorridere lievemente, prima di avvicinarglisi di nuovo.

“Buon San Valentino, Yuuyan” mormorò, mettendogli le mani sul petto e spingendolo verso il tavolo del salotto.

Takaki sbarrò gli occhi per un secondo; aveva dimenticato che fosse San Valentino, ma anche nel caso in cui se lo fosse ricordato difficilmente avrebbe pensato di doversi aspettare qualcosa da Chinen.

Tanto più che non aveva ancora una chiara idea di che cosa l’altro avesse in mente.

Si poggiò contro il tavolo, limitandosi ad attendere la prossima mossa del più piccolo, rimanendo a guardarlo mentre si sporgeva e afferrava una ciotola in terracotta dietro di lui.

Ne scrutò velocemente il contenuto, prima che Yuri andasse ad intingerci un dito e se lo portasse lascivamente alla bocca, leccandolo fino a quando non fu nuovamente pulito.

Yuya deglutì di nuovo.

“Yuri, che cosa stai facendo?” gli chiese, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce normale, ma non riuscendo a celare una certa tensione.

Il più piccolo sorrise, intingendo nuovamente il dito nella ciotola e portandoglielo alla bocca.

“Ero privo di ispirazione per San Valentino. Avrei voluto regalarti dei cioccolatini, ma mi sembrava una cosa puerile.” gli spiegò, senza mai smettere di sorridere. “Così è più divertente, no?” aggiunse, scrollando le spalle.

Fu a quel punto che Yuya decise che non aveva più intenzione di stare a guardare e basta.

Superato lo stupore iniziale, parve rendersi conto della situazione in cui si trovavano.

Chinen era nudo, di fronte a lui, con quella sua aria di sfida e la prospettiva di quello che sembrava destinato a diventare un San Valentino memorabile.

Ricambiò velocemente il sorriso, prendendo in bocca il dito che l’altro gli aveva offerto e leccando via la cioccolata, non perdendo tempo nell’assaporarla, conscio del fatto che l’occasione non gli sarebbe di certo mancata.

Poi lo afferrò per una spalla, invertendo le posizioni e spingendolo contro il tavolo, fino a quando non vi fu disteso sopra, proprio di fianco alla ciotola con il cioccolato.

Gli passò delicatamente un dito sulla linea che dal centro della clavicola portava fino all’ombelico, chinandosi poi su di lui per seguire il medesimo percorso con la lingua.

Yuri alzò leggermente la testa in sua direzione, ghignando.

“Sono certo che con quella addosso sono più buono, sai?” lo provocò, indicando il cioccolato.

Takaki non se lo lasciò ripetere due volte.

Intinse un dito nella ciotola, passandolo poi sullo sterno del più piccolo, lentamente, vedendolo rabbrividire sotto il suo tocco.

Sorrise compiaciuto, prima di leccarsi via il cioccolato dalla mano e togliersi i vestiti di dosso, certi che in quella situazione fossero assolutamente di troppo.

Si perse per qualche secondo a fissare il fidanzato, i cui lineamenti erano sfumati dalla penombra, ma non se ne dispiacque troppo.

Non aveva bisogno della luce, non in quel momento.

Quel poco che filtrava dalle finestre era sufficiente perché ne scorgesse l’aspettativa sul viso, perché lo vedesse fremere in attesa che lui facesse qualcosa.

Non era la luce che gli serviva per sentire il suo respiro, fattosi leggermente più accelerato, non era della luce che aveva bisogno per udire quei piccoli versi lamentosi, segno che voleva che gli tornasse vicino.

Il buio, decise, gli andava benissimo.

Accontentò finalmente il più piccolo, tornando su di lui e passandogli la lingua addosso, con fare lascivo e volutamente lento, non volendogli concedere troppo fin da subito.

“Hai ragione, così sei più buono.” gli mormorò in un orecchio, non riuscendo a trattenersi dal ghignare.

Non ottenne altra risposta da Chinen se non un lieve gemito, mentre andava a portare nuovamente la mano nella ciotola e lasciava una scia di cioccolata sul capezzolo del più piccolo, questa volta andando subito a leccarla via, con un movimento repentino, godendo nel sentirlo tendersi sempre di più sotto di sé.

“Yuya...” si lamentò, agitandosi.

“Che cosa c’è?” chiese innocentemente questi, facendo gocciolare la cioccolata fusa lungo tutto il suo petto, passandovi poi sopra le labbra, a riprese lente, senza mai staccare gli occhi dai suoi, mantenendo sempre il più a lungo possibile il contatto fra la sua pelle e la propria bocca. 

Quando scese più in basso, lo vide fremere maggiormente, mentre la sua mano gli andava ad accarezzare la testa, intrecciandogli le mani nei capelli e spingendolo leggermente, in un chiaro indizio di quello che voleva.

Takaki sorrise, facendo colare qualche goccia sporadica di cioccolata fusa sull’erezione del più piccolo, il quale si morse un labbro e gemette per il contatto improvviso con la pelle, resa ancora più sensibile dall’aspettativa.

Yuya discese con la lingua su di esse, in un movimento repentino, deciso a non voler concedere troppo e subito; Chinen emise un lamento più forte degli altri, ma non osò dire nulla.

Per quanto potesse essere frustrante, Yuya sapeva che quella situazione gli piaceva più di quanto in effetti non desse a vedere.

Intinse del tutto le dita nella ciotola, prendendo poi a toccare in modo più deciso Yuri lungo tutta la sua erezione; quando si poté ritenere soddisfatto del risultato ottenuto, portò la mano sulle sue labbra, spingendolo a schiuderle e a leccare via il cioccolato rimasto, mentre lui faceva la stessa identica cosa fra le sue gambe, leccando per tutta la sua lunghezza, prendendone in bocca la punta, scendendo lentamente, cominciando a succhiare con ritmo cadenzato.

E se Chinen aveva sperato di poter ottenere un sollievo più duraturo, si era sbagliato di grosso.

Yuya alzò gli occhi verso di lui, sfilandogli velocemente le dita di bocca e contemporaneamente alzandosi, mentre l’altro non poté far altro che lasciarsi andare ad un gemito di disappunto.

“Yuya! Vuoi smetterla di provocarmi e cominciare a fare sul serio?” gli disse, a denti stretti, non riuscendo a nascondere il respiro pesante, né il volto arrossato.

Non importava che fosse buio, Takaki lo vedeva perfettamente, come se i suoi sensi si fossero adattati fin troppo bene a quella situazione.

Lo vedeva, vedeva quello che voleva, vedeva la sua impazienza, la sua smania di avere qualcosa di più.

E, a tempo debito, l’avrebbe pienamente accontentato.

“Non sono io ad aver cominciato, Yuri.” mormorò, con tono mellifluo, chinandosi lievemente su di lui e passandogli una mano sotto la schiena. “Tutto questo è troppo divertente per potersi permettere di fare sul serio, no?” aggiunse, sorridendo leggermente.

Vide che il più piccolo era sul punto di protestare, ma lo colse alla sprovvista.

Fece perno con la mano su di lui, facendolo alzare leggermente e accompagnandolo con un movimento del braccio per far sì che si girasse, lasciandolo ora disteso con il volto poggiato contro il tavolo, contorto in un’espressione di disappunto.

“Fa’ quello che ti pare, allora.” concesse, ironico. “In fondo è il _tuo_ regalo di San Valentino, no?”

Takaki questa volta scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa per il modo in cui il fidanzato sembrava essere incapace di cedere e ammettere di essere in una situazione di svantaggio.

Ma, in quel momento, questo suo modo di fare era l’ultimo fra i suoi pensieri.

Ripresa in mano la ciotola, lasciò una scia di cioccolata lungo la sua spina dorsale, fermandosi solo alla base della schiena.

Provato dall’attesa e dall’aspettativa, e sentendo la propria erezione cominciare ad essere quasi dolorosa, i suoi movimenti si fecero più decisi.

Facendo perno sulle scapole, si chinò su di lui per pulirlo con la propria lingua come aveva fatto fino a quel momento, sentendolo quasi tremare sotto le proprie mani mentre scendeva verso il basso, fermandosi sempre prima di quanto Chinen non avrebbe voluto.

Si fermò un momento per riprendere fiato, senza voler andare troppo di corsa. Cercò di riconquistare lucidità, prima di passare il cioccolato da dove si era fermato prima, alla base della schiena, facendolo colare verso il basso, mettendo da parte la ciotola e chinandosi nuovamente, passandogli lascivamente la lingua su una natica, spostandosi verso il centro e non mancando di notare come Yuri sembrasse aver smesso di respirare, mentre cercava inutilmente un appiglio sulla superficie liscia del tavolo, tentando di dimenarsi il meno possibile.

Yuya si spostò più decisamente là dove sapeva che il più piccolo voleva essere toccato, leccando via dalla sua apertura qualche goccia di cioccolato scivolata fin lì, sentendolo tendersi fino all’inverosimile, mentre si lasciava andare ad un verso sommesso.

Non si allontanò, lasciando che la sua lingua compiesse dei piccoli movimenti circolari, dapprima leggeri poi sempre più marcati, fino ad entrare dentro di lui, poco, quel tanto che bastava perché i lamenti deboli si trasformassero in un urlo, perché si agitasse sempre di più, perché sembrasse non averne mai abbastanza, perché il suo corpo sembrasse chiedere un contatto sempre maggiore senza che lui dovesse dire niente.

Portò la mano a ridosso della propria bocca, facendo scivolare un dito dentro di lui insieme alla lingua, prima di togliere quest’ultima aggiungendo invece un altro dito, stanco ormai di aspettare.

Si rialzò leggermente, continuando a muovere la mano dentro il fidanzato e guardandolo da quella prospettiva, sentendo la propria eccitazione crescere ancora di più.

Gli piaceva. Gli piaceva vedere Chinen sotto di sé in questo modo, gli piaceva vederlo contorcersi, gli piacevano i suoi lineamenti immersi nella penombra, eppure perfettamente visibili per lui che li conosceva così bene.

Gli piaceva come il suo corpo parlasse al suo posto, dicendogli che arrivato a quel punto avrebbe potuto fare di lui quello che meglio credeva.

Gli piaceva, lo eccitava.

Chiuse brevemente gli occhi, e quando li riaprì prese un respiro profondo, sfilando le dita da dentro il ragazzo e tirandolo verso di sé, in modo da potersi sistemare comodamente fra le sue gambe.

Dopo, non esitò oltre: lo penetrò con una spinta secca, senza soffermarsi a pensare se gli stesse facendo male, se avrebbe potuto fare più attenzione, se avrebbe dovuto aspettare ancora.

Non gli interessava, e conosceva Yuri bene abbastanza da sapere che non interessava neanche a lui.

Non attese che pochi secondi che l’altro si abituasse, prima di tirarsi quasi completamente fuori solo per spingere nuovamente dentro di lui, sin da subito con un ritmo quasi brutale, come se dopo tutta quell’attesa ora non fosse disposto ad aspettare oltre, l’urgenza fattasi troppo pressante perché si concedesse anche solo la minima esitazione.

Afferrò Yuri per i capelli, tirandolo verso di sé in posizione quasi eretta, in modo tale da potersi spingere ancora più a fondo, poi prese a mordergli le spalle, costringendolo ad urlare come se il sentirlo muoversi dentro di sé non fosse abbastanza, mentre la mano si spostava oltre il suo fianco, andandogli ad afferrare l’erezione, dura più di quanto lo ritenesse possibile, bagnata, e prese a muovere la mano su di essa velocemente, sentendolo già vicino all’orgasmo.

Lo sentì difatti venire dopo pochi altri minuti, con un verso quasi animalesco, mentre si accasciava in avanti, facendo perno con le mani sul tavolo davanti a sé, come se non fosse certo che le ginocchia avrebbero retto il suo peso.

Yuya non perse tempo: gli portò entrambe le mani sui fianchi, stringendoli così forte da lasciargli i segni, e prendendo a muoversi dentro di lui sempre più velocemente, sempre più a fondo, fino a quando non ce la fece più a resistere.

Raggiunse l’orgasmo poco dopo, venendo dentro di lui e comprendendo cosa provasse l’altro nel sentire di non riuscire a rimanere in piedi.

In qualche modo, riuscì a resistere abbastanza da sfilarsi dentro di lui, facendogli emettere l’ennesimo gemito, e andando a metterglisi accanto, poggiando la schiena contro il tavolo e ritagliandosi dello spazio per stendercisi sopra, sospirando beatamente e passandosi le mani sul volto, stremato.

Pochi secondi si sentì avvolgere da un braccio di Yuri, e aprì gli occhi per guardarlo.

Anche in quel buio, riusciva a scorgere il viso stravolto, madido di sudore e ancora leggermente arrossato.

E il suo sorriso.

“Buon San Valentino.” mormorò, stiracchiandosi leggermente e posandogli la testa sul petto, che si abbassava ed alzava velocemente, mentre Takaki cercava ancora di regolarizzare il proprio respiro.

Allungò un braccio in direzione della ciotola abbandonata dietro di loro, intingendovi un dito e passandolo scherzosamente sulla guancia del più piccolo.

“Il regalo è stato più che apprezzato.” commentò, senza riuscire a trattenere una risata.

Chinen alzò lievemente la testa in sua direzione, passandosi una mano sul viso e poi portandola su quello del fidanzato, sporcandolo.

“Non avevo il minimo dubbio.” ribatté, alzandosi lentamente, ancora non del tutto sicuro della risposta del proprio corpo. “Mi serve decisamente una doccia.” aggiunse poi, dirigendosi con passo malfermo verso il bagno. A metà strada tuttavia, si fermò per voltarsi nuovamente in direzione dell’altro. “Ah, Yuuyan... ti ricordi che fra un mese è il White Day, vero?” gli disse, con un sorriso ironico. “Fossi in te comincerei a fare progetti... ho grandi aspettative.”

Takaki storse il naso, ma poi sorrise a sua volta.

“Sarà difficile fare di meglio.” commentò, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Lo so!” disse l’altro in tutta risposta, sparendo poi oltre la porta del bagno.

Takaki ridacchiò brevemente, scuotendo la testa.

Non importava che facesse meglio o peggio di lui, così come sapeva che le ricorrenze erano soltanto una scusa.

Si erano fatti un regalo a vicenda, in fondo.

E per una volta, l’idea di dover fare qualcosa per Chinen non lo metteva affatto in agitazione.

Ripensando a quella sera, anzi, non poteva fare a meno di cominciare a fare mentalmente il conto alla rovescia.

Al White Day, in fondo, non mancava poi così tanto.

**_ \- Melt me slowly down, like chocolate -  _ **

Yuya non vedeva l’ora di tornare a casa.

Era stata una giornata semplicemente massacrante per lui.

Registrazioni, prove e alla fine un’intervista con i BEST.

Si erano accavallati troppi impegni, ed era da quel pomeriggio che lui aveva cominciato a non desiderare altro che poter finalmente rincasare per riposarsi.

Non appena messo piede in casa tuttavia, si rese conto che c’era qualcosa che non andava.

Dopo le prove, Chinen gli aveva detto che sarebbe rientrato subito; invece l’appartamento era immerso nell’oscurità, come se non ci fosse nessuno.

Poggiò distrattamente il cellulare e le chiavi sul mobile all’ingresso, andando verso il salotto. Fu a quel punto, dopo aver fatto pochi passi nella stanza, che si sentì abbracciare per i fianchi.

“Bentornato.” sentì Chinen mormorargli, ed ebbe bisogno di tutto il suo autocontrollo per non lanciare un urlo, dovuto alla sorpresa.

“Yuri!” esclamò, voltandosi verso di lui.

L’unica illuminazione nella stanza era dovuta alle luci provenienti da fuori, ma anche nella penombra poteva vedere chiaramente che il fidanzato non aveva niente addosso.

Deglutì, scansandosi leggermente.

“Chii, che cosa diavolo stai facendo?” gli domandò, cercando di mantenere il sangue freddo, per quanto gli fosse possibile.

Vide il più piccolo sorridere lievemente, prima di avvicinarglisi di nuovo.

“Buon San Valentino, Yuuyan” mormorò, mettendogli le mani sul petto e spingendolo verso il tavolo del salotto.

Takaki sbarrò gli occhi per un secondo; aveva dimenticato che fosse San Valentino, ma anche nel caso in cui se lo fosse ricordato difficilmente avrebbe pensato di doversi aspettare qualcosa da Chinen.

Tanto più che non aveva ancora una chiara idea di che cosa l’altro avesse in mente.

Si poggiò contro il tavolo, limitandosi ad attendere la prossima mossa del più piccolo, rimanendo a guardarlo mentre si sporgeva e afferrava una ciotola in terracotta dietro di lui.

Ne scrutò velocemente il contenuto, prima che Yuri andasse ad intingerci un dito e se lo portasse lascivamente alla bocca, leccandolo fino a quando non fu nuovamente pulito.

Yuya deglutì di nuovo.

“Yuri, che cosa stai facendo?” gli chiese, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce normale, ma non riuscendo a celare una certa tensione.

Il più piccolo sorrise, intingendo nuovamente il dito nella ciotola e portandoglielo alla bocca.

“Ero privo di ispirazione per San Valentino. Avrei voluto regalarti dei cioccolatini, ma mi sembrava una cosa puerile.” gli spiegò, senza mai smettere di sorridere. “Così è più divertente, no?” aggiunse, scrollando le spalle.

Fu a quel punto che Yuya decise che non aveva più intenzione di stare a guardare e basta.

Superato lo stupore iniziale, parve rendersi conto della situazione in cui si trovavano.

Chinen era nudo, di fronte a lui, con quella sua aria di sfida e la prospettiva di quello che sembrava destinato a diventare un San Valentino memorabile.

Ricambiò velocemente il sorriso, prendendo in bocca il dito che l’altro gli aveva offerto e leccando via la cioccolata, non perdendo tempo nell’assaporarla, conscio del fatto che l’occasione non gli sarebbe di certo mancata.

Poi lo afferrò per una spalla, invertendo le posizioni e spingendolo contro il tavolo, fino a quando non vi fu disteso sopra, proprio di fianco alla ciotola con il cioccolato.

Gli passò delicatamente un dito sulla linea che dal centro della clavicola portava fino all’ombelico, chinandosi poi su di lui per seguire il medesimo percorso con la lingua.

Yuri alzò leggermente la testa in sua direzione, ghignando.

“Sono certo che con quella addosso sono più buono, sai?” lo provocò, indicando il cioccolato.

Takaki non se lo lasciò ripetere due volte.

Intinse un dito nella ciotola, passandolo poi sullo sterno del più piccolo, lentamente, vedendolo rabbrividire sotto il suo tocco.

Sorrise compiaciuto, prima di leccarsi via il cioccolato dalla mano e togliersi i vestiti di dosso, certi che in quella situazione fossero assolutamente di troppo.

Si perse per qualche secondo a fissare il fidanzato, i cui lineamenti erano sfumati dalla penombra, ma non se ne dispiacque troppo.

Non aveva bisogno della luce, non in quel momento.

Quel poco che filtrava dalle finestre era sufficiente perché ne scorgesse l’aspettativa sul viso, perché lo vedesse fremere in attesa che lui facesse qualcosa.

Non era la luce che gli serviva per sentire il suo respiro, fattosi leggermente più accelerato, non era della luce che aveva bisogno per udire quei piccoli versi lamentosi, segno che voleva che gli tornasse vicino.

Il buio, decise, gli andava benissimo.

Accontentò finalmente il più piccolo, tornando su di lui e passandogli la lingua addosso, con fare lascivo e volutamente lento, non volendogli concedere troppo fin da subito.

“Hai ragione, così sei più buono.” gli mormorò in un orecchio, non riuscendo a trattenersi dal ghignare.

Non ottenne altra risposta da Chinen se non un lieve gemito, mentre andava a portare nuovamente la mano nella ciotola e lasciava una scia di cioccolata sul capezzolo del più piccolo, questa volta andando subito a leccarla via, con un movimento repentino, godendo nel sentirlo tendersi sempre di più sotto di sé.

“Yuya...” si lamentò, agitandosi.

“Che cosa c’è?” chiese innocentemente questi, facendo gocciolare la cioccolata fusa lungo tutto il suo petto, passandovi poi sopra le labbra, a riprese lente, senza mai staccare gli occhi dai suoi, mantenendo sempre il più a lungo possibile il contatto fra la sua pelle e la propria bocca. 

Quando scese più in basso, lo vide fremere maggiormente, mentre la sua mano gli andava ad accarezzare la testa, intrecciandogli le mani nei capelli e spingendolo leggermente, in un chiaro indizio di quello che voleva.

Takaki sorrise, facendo colare qualche goccia sporadica di cioccolata fusa sull’erezione del più piccolo, il quale si morse un labbro e gemette per il contatto improvviso con la pelle, resa ancora più sensibile dall’aspettativa.

Yuya discese con la lingua su di esse, in un movimento repentino, deciso a non voler concedere troppo e subito; Chinen emise un lamento più forte degli altri, ma non osò dire nulla.

Per quanto potesse essere frustrante, Yuya sapeva che quella situazione gli piaceva più di quanto in effetti non desse a vedere.

Intinse del tutto le dita nella ciotola, prendendo poi a toccare in modo più deciso Yuri lungo tutta la sua erezione; quando si poté ritenere soddisfatto del risultato ottenuto, portò la mano sulle sue labbra, spingendolo a schiuderle e a leccare via il cioccolato rimasto, mentre lui faceva la stessa identica cosa fra le sue gambe, leccando per tutta la sua lunghezza, prendendone in bocca la punta, scendendo lentamente, cominciando a succhiare con ritmo cadenzato.

E se Chinen aveva sperato di poter ottenere un sollievo più duraturo, si era sbagliato di grosso.

Yuya alzò gli occhi verso di lui, sfilandogli velocemente le dita di bocca e contemporaneamente alzandosi, mentre l’altro non poté far altro che lasciarsi andare ad un gemito di disappunto.

“Yuya! Vuoi smetterla di provocarmi e cominciare a fare sul serio?” gli disse, a denti stretti, non riuscendo a nascondere il respiro pesante, né il volto arrossato.

Non importava che fosse buio, Takaki lo vedeva perfettamente, come se i suoi sensi si fossero adattati fin troppo bene a quella situazione.

Lo vedeva, vedeva quello che voleva, vedeva la sua impazienza, la sua smania di avere qualcosa di più.

E, a tempo debito, l’avrebbe pienamente accontentato.

“Non sono io ad aver cominciato, Yuri.” mormorò, con tono mellifluo, chinandosi lievemente su di lui e passandogli una mano sotto la schiena. “Tutto questo è troppo divertente per potersi permettere di fare sul serio, no?” aggiunse, sorridendo leggermente.

Vide che il più piccolo era sul punto di protestare, ma lo colse alla sprovvista.

Fece perno con la mano su di lui, facendolo alzare leggermente e accompagnandolo con un movimento del braccio per far sì che si girasse, lasciandolo ora disteso con il volto poggiato contro il tavolo, contorto in un’espressione di disappunto.

“Fa’ quello che ti pare, allora.” concesse, ironico. “In fondo è il _tuo_ regalo di San Valentino, no?”

Takaki questa volta scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa per il modo in cui il fidanzato sembrava essere incapace di cedere e ammettere di essere in una situazione di svantaggio.

Ma, in quel momento, questo suo modo di fare era l’ultimo fra i suoi pensieri.

Ripresa in mano la ciotola, lasciò una scia di cioccolata lungo la sua spina dorsale, fermandosi solo alla base della schiena.

Provato dall’attesa e dall’aspettativa, e sentendo la propria erezione cominciare ad essere quasi dolorosa, i suoi movimenti si fecero più decisi.

Facendo perno sulle scapole, si chinò su di lui per pulirlo con la propria lingua come aveva fatto fino a quel momento, sentendolo quasi tremare sotto le proprie mani mentre scendeva verso il basso, fermandosi sempre prima di quanto Chinen non avrebbe voluto.

Si fermò un momento per riprendere fiato, senza voler andare troppo di corsa. Cercò di riconquistare lucidità, prima di passare il cioccolato da dove si era fermato prima, alla base della schiena, facendolo colare verso il basso, mettendo da parte la ciotola e chinandosi nuovamente, passandogli lascivamente la lingua su una natica, spostandosi verso il centro e non mancando di notare come Yuri sembrasse aver smesso di respirare, mentre cercava inutilmente un appiglio sulla superficie liscia del tavolo, tentando di dimenarsi il meno possibile.

Yuya si spostò più decisamente là dove sapeva che il più piccolo voleva essere toccato, leccando via dalla sua apertura qualche goccia di cioccolato scivolata fin lì, sentendolo tendersi fino all’inverosimile, mentre si lasciava andare ad un verso sommesso.

Non si allontanò, lasciando che la sua lingua compiesse dei piccoli movimenti circolari, dapprima leggeri poi sempre più marcati, fino ad entrare dentro di lui, poco, quel tanto che bastava perché i lamenti deboli si trasformassero in un urlo, perché si agitasse sempre di più, perché sembrasse non averne mai abbastanza, perché il suo corpo sembrasse chiedere un contatto sempre maggiore senza che lui dovesse dire niente.

Portò la mano a ridosso della propria bocca, facendo scivolare un dito dentro di lui insieme alla lingua, prima di togliere quest’ultima aggiungendo invece un altro dito, stanco ormai di aspettare.

Si rialzò leggermente, continuando a muovere la mano dentro il fidanzato e guardandolo da quella prospettiva, sentendo la propria eccitazione crescere ancora di più.

Gli piaceva. Gli piaceva vedere Chinen sotto di sé in questo modo, gli piaceva vederlo contorcersi, gli piacevano i suoi lineamenti immersi nella penombra, eppure perfettamente visibili per lui che li conosceva così bene.

Gli piaceva come il suo corpo parlasse al suo posto, dicendogli che arrivato a quel punto avrebbe potuto fare di lui quello che meglio credeva.

Gli piaceva, lo eccitava.

Chiuse brevemente gli occhi, e quando li riaprì prese un respiro profondo, sfilando le dita da dentro il ragazzo e tirandolo verso di sé, in modo da potersi sistemare comodamente fra le sue gambe.

Dopo, non esitò oltre: lo penetrò con una spinta secca, senza soffermarsi a pensare se gli stesse facendo male, se avrebbe potuto fare più attenzione, se avrebbe dovuto aspettare ancora.

Non gli interessava, e conosceva Yuri bene abbastanza da sapere che non interessava neanche a lui.

Non attese che pochi secondi che l’altro si abituasse, prima di tirarsi quasi completamente fuori solo per spingere nuovamente dentro di lui, sin da subito con un ritmo quasi brutale, come se dopo tutta quell’attesa ora non fosse disposto ad aspettare oltre, l’urgenza fattasi troppo pressante perché si concedesse anche solo la minima esitazione.

Afferrò Yuri per i capelli, tirandolo verso di sé in posizione quasi eretta, in modo tale da potersi spingere ancora più a fondo, poi prese a mordergli le spalle, costringendolo ad urlare come se il sentirlo muoversi dentro di sé non fosse abbastanza, mentre la mano si spostava oltre il suo fianco, andandogli ad afferrare l’erezione, dura più di quanto lo ritenesse possibile, bagnata, e prese a muovere la mano su di essa velocemente, sentendolo già vicino all’orgasmo.

Lo sentì difatti venire dopo pochi altri minuti, con un verso quasi animalesco, mentre si accasciava in avanti, facendo perno con le mani sul tavolo davanti a sé, come se non fosse certo che le ginocchia avrebbero retto il suo peso.

Yuya non perse tempo: gli portò entrambe le mani sui fianchi, stringendoli così forte da lasciargli i segni, e prendendo a muoversi dentro di lui sempre più velocemente, sempre più a fondo, fino a quando non ce la fece più a resistere.

Raggiunse l’orgasmo poco dopo, venendo dentro di lui e comprendendo cosa provasse l’altro nel sentire di non riuscire a rimanere in piedi.

In qualche modo, riuscì a resistere abbastanza da sfilarsi dentro di lui, facendogli emettere l’ennesimo gemito, e andando a metterglisi accanto, poggiando la schiena contro il tavolo e ritagliandosi dello spazio per stendercisi sopra, sospirando beatamente e passandosi le mani sul volto, stremato.

Pochi secondi si sentì avvolgere da un braccio di Yuri, e aprì gli occhi per guardarlo.

Anche in quel buio, riusciva a scorgere il viso stravolto, madido di sudore e ancora leggermente arrossato.

E il suo sorriso.

“Buon San Valentino.” mormorò, stiracchiandosi leggermente e posandogli la testa sul petto, che si abbassava ed alzava velocemente, mentre Takaki cercava ancora di regolarizzare il proprio respiro.

Allungò un braccio in direzione della ciotola abbandonata dietro di loro, intingendovi un dito e passandolo scherzosamente sulla guancia del più piccolo.

“Il regalo è stato più che apprezzato.” commentò, senza riuscire a trattenere una risata.

Chinen alzò lievemente la testa in sua direzione, passandosi una mano sul viso e poi portandola su quello del fidanzato, sporcandolo.

“Non avevo il minimo dubbio.” ribatté, alzandosi lentamente, ancora non del tutto sicuro della risposta del proprio corpo. “Mi serve decisamente una doccia.” aggiunse poi, dirigendosi con passo malfermo verso il bagno. A metà strada tuttavia, si fermò per voltarsi nuovamente in direzione dell’altro. “Ah, Yuuyan... ti ricordi che fra un mese è il White Day, vero?” gli disse, con un sorriso ironico. “Fossi in te comincerei a fare progetti... ho grandi aspettative.”

Takaki storse il naso, ma poi sorrise a sua volta.

“Sarà difficile fare di meglio.” commentò, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Lo so!” disse l’altro in tutta risposta, sparendo poi oltre la porta del bagno.

Takaki ridacchiò brevemente, scuotendo la testa.

Non importava che facesse meglio o peggio di lui, così come sapeva che le ricorrenze erano soltanto una scusa.

Si erano fatti un regalo a vicenda, in fondo.

E per una volta, l’idea di dover fare qualcosa per Chinen non lo metteva affatto in agitazione.

Ripensando a quella sera, anzi, non poteva fare a meno di cominciare a fare mentalmente il conto alla rovescia.

Al White Day, in fondo, non mancava poi così tanto.


End file.
